Serkis Compliance
The 'Serkis Compliance ' was a massive joint-Imperial Compliance campaign that involved several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, including: the Brazen Lions, Blades of Dorn, Ice Dragons, Impalers, and Silverbacks Chapters. The Ivaldi System was settled by humanity in the distant past and had remained isolated for millennia. Though bringing a new civilisation (who referred to themselves as the Serkis) into Imperial Compliance would bring the Imperium great renown, this formidable civilisation refused to bend the knee to the light of the Imperial Truth, and instead were prepared to fight to maintain their independence. The Imperium wanted Serkis's wealth and resources to harness for their own needs. So the securing of Serkis fell to the Brazen Lions, supported by select elements of the Astra Militarum and the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Despite meticulous planning, the campaign did not begin well as substantial losses were inflicted upon the Imperial forces. The Brazen Lions recognized the dire circumstances of their situation and issued a request to Terra for reinforcements. Soon, Imperial reinforcements arrived in-system to augment the beleaguered Imperial forces. A second offensive against the Serkis was planned out and with the additional Imperial forces and the Brazen Lions spearheaded a successful second offensive against the Serkis that would soon see an Imperial victory. History The Ivaldi System was settled by humanity in the distant past and had remained isolated for millennia. Even without Warp-capable starships the people of Serkis had still managed to flourish instead of regressing to barbarism. Though bringing Serkis into Imperial Compliance would bring the Imperium great renown, this formidable civilisation refused to bend the knee to the light of the Imperial Truth, and instead were prepared to fight to maintain their independence. Their warfleet was formidable, and managed to push back the initial invasion of the Imperium. But if the Serkis warships proved formidable, their warriors proved to be downright deadly. Drawn from the system's prison colonies, each was already a formidable killer and survivor. Implanted with drug glands, vat-grown muscle and bone grafts, mind-wiped and conditioned with battle-memes, they were lethal and dangerous, even to Astartes. Armoured in partially powered battle plate, bearing high penetration laser weaponry and fractally sharpened blades, they posed a grave risk to the Imperial forces. The Imperium wanted Serkis's wealth and resources to harness to their needs. So the securing of Serkis fell to Brazen Lions, supported by selected elements of the Astra Militarum and the forces of the Mechanicum. Despite meticulous planning, the campaign did not begin well as substantial losses were inflicted upon the Imperial forces. Changing their strategy, the Brazen Lions decided that instead of focusing on a systematic conquest of the system's void stations, moons and planets, they would instead focus upon Serkis's fleet. Without the ability to redeploy their strength, each of the Serkis domains would become a closed tactical problem. But the Serkis had anticipated such tactics, and instead deployed multiple strike fleets to attack the Imperial fleet. Substantial losses were incurred during this initial engagement as the Serkis took advantage and attacked the Imperial toehold on their outer moons and stations. The Brazen Lions recognized the dire circumstances of their situation and issued a request to Terra for reinforcements. Soon elements from the Blades of Dorn, Ice Dragons, Impalers, and Silverbacks arrived in-system to augment the beleaguered Imperial forces. Despite his misgivings the Brazen Lions accept assistance and immediately drew up plans for prosecuting the second offensive against the Serkis. Utilising the strength of their new reinforcements, the Brazen Lions launch a successful second offensive against the Serkis that would soon see an Imperial victory. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Brazen Lions Category:Ice Dragons Category:Impalers Category:Silverbacks